


Authority Figure

by allixiler



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Vicar Max x Female Captain - Freeform, Vicar Max x Reader - Freeform, the outer worlds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler
Summary: The captain finds comfort in her favorite vicar after a grotesque scene.
Relationships: Female Captain & Maximillian DeSoto, Female Captain/Maximillian DeSoto, Vicar Max x Female Captain, vicar max x reader
Kudos: 22





	Authority Figure

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first time I've ever posted on here...

It took a lot to shake you up. You were tough, fierce, and independent all at once which enabled you to have thick skin against anything thrown your way. You had fought off marauders, murderous outlaws, blood hungry raptidons, you name it. You had seen your fair share of horrifying. This had been very, very different than anything you had ever encountered. 

It seemed like an easy mission. You were searching for a man by the name of Braxton and a tip had led you to this home. From the moment you stepped foot into the Mather’s household, you knew something wasn’t right. There was an uneasy feeling...and scent in the air that made your stomach queasy. For starters, it was odd that the front door had locked behind you as you entered with Max and Nyoka. It was unusual for someone to lock their door after a trio of strangers entered their home. 

Secondly, the Mather family was way too inviting and friendly towards a group of people they didn’t know. This was in the middle of Monarch, outside of Stellar Bay. You could’ve been disguised marauders for all they knew. So they ask you and your companions to stay for dinner? It just wasn’t normal in any way. This family was hiding something.

Max wasn’t bothered by this at first. He found it rather uplifting that this seemingly normal family was offering three extra seats at their table. Nyoka, on the other hand, was definitely on edge.

Mr. Mather gleefully let you roam about his family’s home while his wife prepared dinner. You took him up on his offer, thinking you could find something pertaining to Braxton’s whereabouts. You found what you were looking for...just under terrifying circumstances. You stumbled back a foot or so upon being met with the most putrid smell that ever did fill your nostrils after getting into one of the upper rooms. You were met with a gruesome sight. A steadily decaying corpse that was missing limbs and a head. 

“These sulfur-sodden assholes. Ain’t enough that the rapts eat everyone...now people are doing it too?” Nyoka cursed, holding the back of her hand to her nose.

While there wasn’t any outside proof of identification, you did muster enough courage to check in the pockets of the body. You found an ID card belonging none other than to the man you had been searching for.

“I thought I’d seen the worst of humanity before. ” Max stated after observing for a moment or two.

In the shock of finding Braxton dead, the more important issue didn’t immediately register with you. You were in a house full of murderers. That’s when you remembered what you had been told when you first entered Stellar Bay. 

Not only were you in a house with murderers, you were in a house of cannibals.

For the first time since being revived, a surge of real panic flooded through your blood. Fear and alarm was very clear on your face as you gripped Max’s shoulder for stability at what was happening;

“Captain, are you alright?” He asked furrowing his brows.

You looked between Nyoka and Max, your voice having more urgency than it had ever before;

“We need to get out of here now.” 

Within milliseconds, the three of you bolted down the stairs like a hungry pack of mantipillars. Even Nyoka’s usually strong stomach did a flip at the thought of possibly becoming dinner. Your plan was to book it down the stairs and bust through the door, to run all the way back to the ship and forget whatever the hell you had to do in Monarch. You realized it wouldn’t be so simple when you were confronted on the lower level...as well as the front door being locked from the outside. Edgar rose from his chair, brows raised;

“But what’s this? You’re tracking blood into the kitchen,” He stated. You swear his eyes went completely dark when he knew you had found the body; “Oh, dear. You’ve been nosy, haven’t you?”

His words echoed in your ears. Your flight response fizzled away as you noted you’d have to kill this family. It was the only way you’d make it out alive. Truth be told, you were shaking in your boots. This was the most scared you had been in a long time. However, you stood your ground and snarled at the man;

“The murdering cannibal accuses me of being nosy?” 

Your heartbeat was loud in your head, his wife saying something about the meat spoiling and that you were agitated. Before you knew it, you were firing away at this family, shooting bullets mercilessly into their frames. You were not going to die this way. In an adrenaline flooded blur of events, the Mather family was dead and scattered across the floor. After a few moments, your heart rate returned to normal and your nausea returned.

“Damn cannibals. I knew something wasn’t right...nobody outside the walls are that fucking nice.” Nyoka said taking Mr. Mather’s key off of him and unlocking the front door before returning back to the kitchen.

“It’s clear that Mr. and Mrs. Mather had brainwashed their children. That explains their peculiar behavior when we arrived.” Max added.

You approached the stove where Mrs. Mather had been cooking, the pot atop was still steaming. You peered into it and felt your stomach take an overwhelming lurch into your throat. The uneasy smell that you originally had noticed had indeed been coming from what she was cooking. You could only assume that Braxton’s remains were floating around in there...amongst other things. You were trembling something awful, a disgusted mix of a gag and a groan erupting from your diaphragm. This could’ve been much worse if you hadn’t listened to your intuition. What kind of family was this? Even on Earth cannibalism wasn’t that common. The thought of what they had done sickened you. You’d have nightmares for the next week.

Nyoka watched as your expression morphed into something she had never seen in her entire life;

“Cap?” She asked in a concerned tone.

You shook your head in disbelief, your eyes wide and voice quaky.

“I think I’m gonna be sick.” You declared, pushing past her and Max.

You retched and hurled the contents of your stomach once you made it outside. You couldn’t get the images out of your head. The sight of Braxton’s mutilated body. The smell of his flesh being prepared on the stove. And to think that would’ve been you if you had waited a few moments longer. You felt the presence of someone kneeling next to you. In your peripheral vision, you saw Max at your aid. Nyoka stood a ways back, keeping an eye out for any raptidons in the area.

Max’s soothing voice was comforting as you continued to upchuck whatever was left of your breakfast from earlier in the day;

“I know. Let it all out.” He persuaded as another gag and heave sounded through the air.

His other hand rubbed circles on your back once your convulsing slowed a bit. It took a few minutes before you finally stopped throwing up. You felt better physically, but mentally you were worse. The sky was almost dark now, the temperature was dropping quickly signaling that it was time to trek back to The Unreliable. You leaned back onto your heels, relieved that your sickness had ceased. 

“Captain, love, are you feeling better?” He spoke in a hushed tone to ensure Nyoka didn’t hear his endearment. When you nodded, he continued; “I think it would be best to head back to the ship.”

Nyoka rushed over to your other side, grabbing one of your arms while Max grabbed the other. They helped bring you to your feet, only letting go once they were assured that you wouldn’t fall over on your face. They had never seen you so rattled before. Max was especially worried. He was protective over you and he often feared how stable your mental state really was. You had a lot of pressure on you and a lot of traumatizing things getting in the way.

The walk back to the ship was long and you felt like it was miles away. Your entire body felt filthy. Between the vomiting and touching Braxton’s dead body, you felt like there was a thick layer of germs on your skin. You just wanted to get clean and go to bed. You even thought about getting SAM to sanitize you down. 

When you finally entered the ship, you felt a subtle sense of calmness. This ship was your safe place, even after the hardest missions. While you felt a little more at ease, there was no amount of familiarity would rid you of what you saw today. It take a day or two to bounce back and shake it off. It was so late by the time that you returned that everybody else had gone to their respective rooms for the night. Well, except for Felix who was more than likely watching the new episode of his favorite Tuesday night aetherwave serial. Normally, you’d be a little disappointed to not be able to speak with your crew, but tonight it was a relief. You really didn’t feel like talking to anybody.

Nyoka put her armor away in one of the lockers by the entrance of the ship as you silently approached the terminal. She glanced around the side of the doorway before turning to Max, who was also putting his gear away;

“Shit. I’ve never seen her so quiet,” She stated; “Make sure you take extra care of her tonight.”

A hard blush crept onto his face. In the beginning of your relationship with Max, you both agreed that it’d be best to keep it on the down low for awhile. It wasn’t that the rest of the crew didn’t deserve to know, it was just that you weren’t sure how kindly they’d take to Max dating their captain. The last thing you wanted was anybody thinking that you cared for anyone any more or less. You just cared about Max in a different way. 

However, now it seemed that at least Nyoka knew of your relationship. Honestly, of all the crew she’s probably the one you’d trust the most to keep it a secret. It was probably a little foolish thinking that she wouldn’t notice such a thing. She had always been the most observant. Max nodded with a hint of a smile at her. Maybe he didn’t always agree with the way she handled things, but Nyoka was a damn loyal friend.

Now it was Max’s turn to peer into the room once Nyoka trudged up the stairs. Even though he could only see the back of you, he could tell just by your posture that you were upset. Your shoulders were tense and your movements were much slower.

You stood at the navigation terminal, inputting for ADA to fly the ship to Groundbreaker where they’d dock until in the morning. Once your route was in place, you could finally finish off your day. You knew one thing for sure. 

You didn’t want to be alone tonight.

“Max.” You called quietly as you exited the terminal room.

His gaze was already on you. His entire demeanor was different. He knew you had been affected greatly by what had happened today. He could see it. He could sense it. 

“Will you stay with me tonight?” You asked rather pitifully.

His heart skipped a beat at how you had asked such a simple question in such a fragile way. He never wanted to see you so down and so broken, because that wasn’t who you were. 

“Of course. Always,” He accepted graciously; “How about you get washed up and I’ll be waiting upstairs.” 

He turned to walk away, but was stopped when you abruptly grabbed his hand;

“No,” You said desperately; “Please, don’t leave me.”

He breathed out a sympathetic huff. He wanted to take care of you. To alleviate you. He followed you into the shower (the only one on the ship), stripping you of your clothes as well as his. His fingers danced and traced over your skin, the feel of his touch feeling heavenly. He lathered you with soap, littering your newly fresh skin with kisses. You basically clung to him the entire time, feeling like he’d just float away if you let go. He washed your hair, massaging your scalp, and tenderly rubbing your head. He let your hands roam his body wherever they pleased. Although, he would’ve let you do that under any circumstances.

Once you were both clean and changed, you finally were off to your room with Max in tow, hand in hand. The second the doors whirred shut, you were in his arms and the sobs came out. You buried your face in his chest as your body shook with your cries;

“Oh, darling...” He hushed tenderly; “What’s the matter?”

You weren’t ready to talk yet. You had been holding it together to seem strong in front of Nyoka, but now in the safety of your dear Vicar Max, you lost it. He was warm and cozy as he rested his chin on the top of your head, rubbing your back and giving you time to gather yourself.

Your voice was muffled from being pressed against his shirt, your tears staining the material;

“Max, I messed up so bad today. I almost got us all killed,” You quivered; “I failed as a captain.” 

Max was immediate with his answer;

“No, you certainly did not fail. You are a damn great captain,” He said; “You assessed the situation and ordered us back to safety.”

You shook your head, pulling away from him to finally look at him. It was heartbreaking to watch the tears stream your delicate face that was usually so full of determination and happiness. This just wasn’t you.

“I shouldn’t have put us in that situation to begin with. I was moving too fast and I didn’t take the time to judge what was happening. If I had been just a little bit later, we could’ve ended up as their main course,” You said taking in a shaky breath; “I knew what everyone said about people living outside the walls. My irresponsibility almost got us killed.

Max wiped your tears with his thumbs and looked into your watery, glazed eyes;

“I will not hear another word of this. You are a responsible captain. Part of being a captain is being able to get your team out of potentially threatening situations. That’s exactly what you did today,” He said sternly; “If you had put us in any unnecessary danger, I assure you that Ms. Nyoka would’ve let you hear about it.”

You chuckled half-heartedly at his joke. He did have a point. Maybe this was all just the result of the stress finally catching up to you. Thankfully, you had the love of your life to guide you through it. 

“Max, I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s gotten into me.” You sniffed.

“Nonsense. Today was challenging. You’ve taken numerous hits recently. You deserve to let it out,” He said kissing your forehead; “I’ll be here for you always.”

You nodded, hugging him again before he led you to your bed and let you snuggle up next to him. You decided to take it easy the next couple of days and let yourself and the crew recoup. You weren’t as worried anymore.

“Speaking of Ms. Nyoka...” He said recalling his interaction just a few moments before.

You looked up at him;

“Uh-oh. What?” You asked, getting a sense of what he was talking about.

He sheepishly laughed, scratching the back of his head;

“I’m sure you’ve noticed, but she has a very keen sense of observation-”

“Does she know?” You asked, slightly amused.

He rambled on;

“We’re both aware that not many details get by her and perhaps we weren’t as discreet as we-”

“She knows.” You said holding down a laugh. 

You figured as much. You knew it was only a matter of time before somebody caught on. Truthfully, you thought it would be Felix or Parvati who found out first. Parvati was usually the first one awake in the mornings, even before ADA’s morning alarm. You always suspected she’d catch Max leaving your room in the early hours as he usually did. Felix had a tendency to forget to knock before entering. It was a wonder he hadn’t walked in on the two of you yet.

“Yes,” He replied meekly; “I neither confirmed nor denied.”

Your laughter finally bubbled out of you at his words. It wasn’t a big deal. You didn’t really care if she knew at this point. 

“It was only a matter of time,” You admitted; “I’m just glad you’ve stuck around this long.”

He smiled, kissing your head;

“Oh, I’m not going anywhere...as long as you’ll have me.”

And that was really the end of your night. That was not the first and definitely wouldn’t be the last bad day you’d ever have in your life. You had plenty of unfortunate days to come. But with the support you had, you could easily get through them.

Especially with Max by your side.


End file.
